Conventionally, as this kind of a cargo net for vehicle, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 36,345, for example, discloses an automotive storage net comprising: one sheet of a meshed member folded in half with both ends thereof being joined together; and an opening formed at a top end so that luggage or the like may be stored through the opening. The storage net is vertically provided on a pickup bed.
According to the conventional art, however, the storage net is vertically provided, and thus the luggage or items stored thereinside comes in direct contact with the floor of the pickup bed, As a result, there has been concern that it is difficult to store said luggage or the like in an appropriate manner since an impact is sometimes imparted directly to said luggage from the floor surface of the pickup bed, due to the vibrations of the vehicle during the travel thereof, for example.